


A course that was strayed from

by TFALokiwriter



Series: It's been a long road getting from there to here [2]
Category: Lost in Space: The Classic Series
Genre: Alien Planet, Character Growth, Children, Gen, Jupiter 2 (Lost in Space), Mystery, storage container
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: The course to Alpha Centauri quickly changes after the crew of the Jupiter 2 discover a storage container floating in space. And no one knows how important it can just be until it is opened up.





	1. Chapter 1

"Uh, Captain Robinson?" Gale said, once climbing down the ladder. 

"Yes?" Will looked away from the chess board over the low music that Mason was listening to.

"I really think you should see this," Gale said.

"What is it? A flying bed? A flying carpet?" Will stood up from the chess table.

"No," Gale said. "It's very strange."

"A bus?" Smith popped in.

"Too strange," Gale said.

Will took the elevator with Smith tagging along. Mason was humming along to the music in the couch while the elevator strolled up. It came to a stop on the upper deck then they moved toward the front half of the ship. Will had a curious look in his eyes coming to the Robot's side and lowered himself down squinting at the object floating in space. It was a large, wide square container that seemed to appear a shade of red.

"How many lifeforms are there, Robot?" Will asked. 

"There are three lifeforms inside," the Robot announced.

"In a storage container, no less!" Smith exclaimed.

"They need our help," Will said.

"Or there is a good reason for them to be in there," Smith said.

"Put there for good reason," Mason said.

"Could be parasitical aliens that kill in order to reproduce," Smith said. "Al la Star Beast."

"Doctor Smith," Will said. "There is nothing to be concerned about. If there were. . ." he looked toward the large window. "There would be a beacon left behind as a word of caution regarding approaching it."

"Then why put three lifeforms in a storage container?" Smith asked. "What possibly good reason could they have?"

"They could be humanoid in nature and harmless," Will said. "Or being held for ransom." he turned his attention toward the robot beside him. "Robot, what are the brain waves?"

"Their brainwaves indicate they are sleeping," the Robot said.

"Sleeping in a lifeboat that can't be piloted," Gale said. "Only ones capable of that are children."

"Now, the question is," Will said. "How are we going to get them in here?"

"I suggest we connect the crafts together then make a controlled landing to the nearby planet Tyrgrotron," the Robot announced, earning Will's attention.

"Good idea," Will said.

"Goodness," Smith said. "After a month in space, we can appreciate the sunshine and be a lot better than the previous landing."

"It will, Healer Smith," Gale said, reassuringly. "I am certain there are no giant creatures here," he turned his attention toward the captain. "Captain Robinson, permission to join you on this mission."

"Granted," Will said, with a nod. "I will need help connecting the Jupiter 2 to the craft."


	2. Chapter 2

The magnetic hooks were placed on the side of the Jupiter 2 in front of the large door. Will and Gale floated off toward the spacecraft that was humming ever so lightly in the vastness of space. Will rubbed off space barnacles from what he felt to be a plague. The text appeared to be English at first glance wiping the space barnacles away. _Caesar Case 22_ , Will read as he hooked the cable on to the hole that was on the edge of the spacecraft. Will tugged himself back over to the Jupiter 2 then came to a complete stop and looked over to spot that Gale was hanging on to the space craft appearing to be looking in.

"Gale!" Will called.

Gale turned toward the man.

"Are you coming?" Will asked.

Gale had a nod.

"On my way, Captain Robinson," Gale said. "I never seen a life boat quite like this."

"There are a lot of things no one has seen from here before," Will said. "Not even in this universe."

Gale tugged himself forward until he joined by the man's side then the door closed behind them and the door in front of them opened allowing in the Jupiter 2. Will closed the second door then walked away.

"ETA to the nearest planet is thirty-three minutes," The Robot announced.

"Alright, men," Will said, turning toward the two. "Time I introduced you to Jupiter 2 civilian wear."

"Hm, tell me it isn't ugly like his," Mason said, folding his arms.

"Black is quite a colorful color, Mason," Smith retorted, glaring back.

"Not at all," Mason said. "It's a very intimidating, deathly color."

"Bah hum bug," Smith replied, with a wave of his hand heading toward the elevator.

"Do any of you like green by any chance?" Will asked. "Or yellow."

"Yellow and I agree with each other," Gale said.

"What is your favorite color, Mason?" Will asked.

"Pink," Mason said.

"Great!" Will said. "We have that!"

"You don't mean to say that you have outfits in all colors of the rainbow," Gale said.

"Yes," Will said. "I do."

* * *

The two men observed the row of clothing that had been left out by Smith, neatly folded with undergarments and two pairs of seats left out for them. Gale collected the yellow variation of the Jupiter 2 civilian wear. Mason observed the light purple suit seen to the far side of the table. He picked it up then left the living room as well. Smith exited his cabin fully dressed in the matching black uniform that had the two arm bands standing unified on the left sleeve that was the same as Will's sleeve. The group went into the elevator then the button was pressed sending them into the hangar bay where the Robot waited for them in his B-9 model. Will was the first one to come to the exit of the ship with the two men by his side leaving Smith behind alone in the elevator then walked after them rather irritated.

Smith caught up with them at the large storage container following along to the Robot's pace side by side cradling his hand. The three men were searching from the back ends to the top for the entrance to the spacecraft. Smith and the Robot came to a stop in front of the space storage container that was a little over nine feet tall compared to everyone else. Smith leaned against the storage container and crossed his legs. Unexpectedly, the surface from beside him fell sending him falling in with a unexpected yelp. Will looked over the edge of the storage container with a bemused look.

"And there is the entrance," Will said, with a laugh then halfway lowered himself over the edge peering into the storage container. "Are you alright, Doctor Smith?"

"Quite alright," Smith said. "The pillows softened my landing."  
  
"Pillows?" Came Mason coming toward the entrance. "Can't be humanoid trafficking in space. They don't give good interior conditions."  
  
Will jumped down landing to the side.  
  
"Can't be a life boat, either," Gale agreed, sliding the forward outwards and Will did the same for the other door.  
  
Smith was struggling to prop himself up to his feet using the softened, large protruding sections of the wall. The interior was bright pink with glitter all over the place including for the doctor on call. Will came over toward Smith's side then took his hand and helped him up. The group looked into the space storage where they were able to spot three figures covered in blankets who appeared small and short.  
  
"Doctor Smith," Will started. "Did you open the beds to the three unoccupied cabins on resident deck 1 while we were changing?"  
  
"I prepared two extra cots in one of the cabins," Smith replied. "It would be best that they be together in the same room and be calm as possible to minimize the terror they may have experienced during this frightening time."

Will had a nod in agreement.  
  
"Mason, Gale, get the children on the side," Will said. "I will get the middle. Whatever you do, don't wake them up." Will looked toward the Robot. "Robot, I like you to do investigating  from the inside and the outside to determine if there is anything technological that may be of some corroboration to whatever story they may tell us. Doctor Smith, I like you to check them over with Gale. Let's go."  
  
The three men moved the children out of the storage container heading toward the Jupiter 2 leaving the Robot to do some investigating.

* * *

"I hate this glitter!" Mason complained.  "It's gotten _everywhere_! Good space gods. Can't we destroy the storage container?"

"And risk the ship getting covered in glitter," Will said. "I have to say no."

"Why would glitter survive a explosion like that?" Mason asked. 

"This is space glitter, Mason," Will said, his hands behind his head while resting on the red couch leaning against it. " _And_ there might be some parts that could help us repair the navigation system in the engine. If it can support life then it has to have a navigation console in there."

"That sounds good," Mason said.

Will had a pause looking off, briefly.

"On second thought," Will started. "Robot did say it is a permanent malfunction due to the trans dimensional scanner so we can never use hyperdrive but we _can_ use the Deutronium Annihilation Drive to fly around in space. However, the shifting of probable realities might still be happening on that piece of equipment making them incompatible to work together so that could _also_ malfunction and send us into a war zone if we try to use the hyper drive system."

"That doesn't sound good," Mason said.

"So there is only one way I can see handling it," Will said. "Do nothing about it."

"But the space glitter," Mason said. "Someone is going to go inside and bring it back in."

Will looked toward Mason.

"Mason, ever heard of vacuuming?" Will asked.

"No," Mason said.

"I like you to meet something," Will said. "You have to do it yourself." He stood up from the couch unlinking his hands from behind his head. "Follow me."

Will directed Mason by the door then gave him a stop signal. He pressed a button then went inside and vanished inside the second door. Will came out a few minutes later with a light blue cordless vacuum then placed it in front of Mason. Mason looked down toward the thin machine with a thick, wide handle on the top. Will slid it into the man's hand. The handle seemed to be golden at first sight.

"This is a vacuum?"  Mason asked, confused, holding the vacuum up.

"Uh huh," Will said, nodding.

"I never used anything like this before," Mason said.

"Just press the button on the top and it---" Mason pressed the button and heard a soft hum coming from it. "Sucks up everything underneath it," Mason pressed on the button. "This is just a space vacuum so it is not like all vacuums out there not even one from my planet."

Mason looked toward Will appearing to be surprised.

"So it's not a vacuum that you use on your planet," Mason said.

"As you recall, I had space bounty hunters aboard this ship and they stole a lot of supplies from space pirates during a attack," Will observed the vacuum. "Don't know what planet that vacuum came from. One of them, Darick, was the first to give the machines to me before he met some unfortunate end,"  Mason turned his attention on toward Will appearing to be extraordinary terrified of him. "This will be your first chore."

"My first what?" Mason asked.

"Chore," Will said.

"Uh. . ." Mason started. "what's a chore?"

"It's a routine task," Will said. "Especially a household one."

"Ahhh, so it's a thing that servants do," Mason said, a certain realization dawned on him. "Oh."

"Yep," Will said, then gestured Mason off. "Have fun."

Mason turned away with a look of horror.


	3. Chapter 3

Gale quietly closed the door from behind Smith.

"What is the news, Doctor Smith?" Will asked.

"I found small marks on the sides of their necks that  is a good indicator they were abducted," Smith said. "I am very fortunate that the children did not wake up during the examination."

"So, we got some kids," Will said.  "and we have to bring them to intergalactic law enforcement."

"Indeed," Smith said.

"That would be ideal if we were near a space station," Will said. 

"We are not leaving?" Smith asked, his face drawing long.

"Nope,"  Will said, watching the man's long face vanish.

"How long are we going to be here?" Smith asked

"However long it takes for the intergalatic law enforcement to check this planet," Will said.

"Excellent," Smith said, growing a smile. "This is a very hospital planet."

"Gale, I like you to hang around their door," Will said. "Just in case they wake up."

"I shall," Gale said, then moved toward the door. 

"I will get the hydroponics outside for some new air and genuine sunshine!" Smith announced, happily. "A delightful breeze!"

Smith walked off from Will then the Robot came wheeling in.

"Robot, report," Will said.

"I have discovered that there is nothing on the systems," The Robot replied. "The ship was on autopilot but in idle mode when we had came across it."

Will furrowed his brows with his hands linking behind behind his back.

"You mean that storage container is a ship?" Will asked.

"Affirmative," The Robot replied. "It is a life support ship."

Will unlinked a hand from behind his back then walked away rubbing his chin coming toward the elevator.

"A life support spaceship," Will said, then shifted toward the Robot. "Was there any nutrition?"

"Mason found empty wrappers," the Robot replied.  "And large crumbs."

"Does the ship have a owner by any chance?" Will asked.

"Lawker the Decker Ostensible," the Robot replied.

"Intriguing," Will said. "Any information regarding his return?"

"Negative," the Robot replied. "There was only information regarding the time limit for oxygen."

"William!" Smith called from across. "I need help moving the garden out of here!"

"Now he realizes it," the Robot said.

Will walked past the Robot then came back with Smith.

They were carefully lifting the garden to the large elevator.

The Robot slid the barrier aside then they went in as a group with the Robot set between them from behind the garden and the elevator rolled down.

* * *

"Now, how the world do I empty this thing?"  Mason said.

Mason was knelt down by the side of the vacuum outside of the storage container. From across Smith was singing to himself carefully tending to the hydroponic garden wearing the long gloves while tossing the weeds to the floor. Will unhooked the two spacecrafts then looked over toward the man who was holding the vacuum upside down looking at it in the most curious kind of way. Will wanted to say something about it but his gut told him not to do that. He had a rough feeling that this man needed to learn how to use the most basic cleaning oriented machines or even use a rag.

"Don't look at me," Will said, with a shrug. "This is your chore."

Mason grunted pressing all the buttons that he could on the machine until he fell back with the lid flying out of his hands then dropped all the glitter sending it crashing down. Mason slid himself up then looked at the two men who were stifling back laughter. They seemed to be on the edge of laughter. 

"What is it?" Mason asked.

"Look at yourself," Smith said.

"Oh no!" Mason exclaimed. "I am covered in glitter!"

"I don't think you can vacuum yourself," Will said. "But I think you _can_ take a shower."

Mason fell back to the grass with a groan. 

* * *

Will observed the rocket launcher on the console.

A bluff that they had phaser banks had paid off well.

He didn't know how what phasers were powered by so making them was a entirely different issue itself.

Will remembered how the Jupiter 2 didn't have the rocket launcher three years ago. It wasn't until the third year in space did it get. He could still remember the installation in between mining for more deutronium and the discussion that his parents had shared about the decision. Don seemed to be sure that would be very necessary for the continued voyage. They had found enough material to make several workable rockets. 

Will stared down at the fine text that laid before him set above the words artificial gravity. Strange to think it had been over thirty years go with no sign of dust coating the Jupiter 2's interior or the cryostasis pod covered in fog. Will watched the windshield windows close to the Jupiter 2 sliding off from the side until it was cloaked into darkness. Will couldn't look back into the Jupiter 2's windows without seeing John and Don in the front seats. It was a visual that he couldn't let go of. He wasn't ready to look at those windows and see no one there.

He walked away from the bridge then made his way toward the elevator then pressed the button down sending it rolling down with a grumble to the hangar bay section of the ship. He walked out of the ship placing his hands on his hips looking on into the distance with a optimistic look on his face.

The Robot and Smith's figure were laid on a hill across from the Jupiter 2. Smith was in a set up hammock swinging from side to side ever so lightly from the set up hydroponic garden that had been well tended to. The space plants that he had purchased were doing their jobs quite well and had for the last month. Will's optimism was replaced by happiness watching his old friend the Robot turned toward him then wave a claw and face back toward the scenery ahead.

Will walked on until he was between the two to observe a lake from ahead adorned with trees and tall blades of grass swaying from side to side.

"Don would have loved this as a dating spot with Judy," Will commented to himself, fondly.

"It is a ideal place to spend quality time with loved ones," the Robot agreed over Smith's snoring.

"Robot," Will started.

"Yes, Captain Robinson?" The Robot said.

"When the family vanished, did the chairs do too?" Will asked.

"Affirmative," the Robot replied.

"I have been meaning to ask because those chairs were not there the night we harvested those pigs," Will said. "I appreciate you putting them back in."

"Of all the things to be accurate in," The Robot said. "The most inaccurate was having the pilots standing during flight."

Will sat down in between them with a laugh then laid onto the grass placing his hands behind his arms and laid back enjoying the good summer air hanging out with his best friends watching the clouds form shapes. Just for the time being. Before the deutronium drilling rig had to be set up for tomorrow. He could spare a day. He had the supplies and the fuel to warrant it and the protection of the Robot to deserve it. Mason was sitting on a tree branch with his back against the tree in fresh clothes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Gale stood alongside the doorway then eventually sat down beside it in the chair.

The door slowly creaked opened beside him sliding aside to reveal the three children sitting on top of each other looking out.

Gale remained still, continuing to whistle, then his eyes darted toward his side.

"Good evening," Gale said.

The door slammed shut.

"That was eventful," Gale said. "I am not leaving this place. And I am not your enemy."

The door slowly opened.

"What faction are you part of?" came the short child.

Gale looked over toward the child.

"I am part of a voyage in the stars heading for a system called Alpha Centauri for the time being," Gale said. "I have no affiliation to any anyone who is not Captain Robinson," the children stood in front of the Mezoniac. "My name is Gale. Who might you be?"

"We like to introduce ourselves to your leader," came the short child.

Gale had a short nod.

"With me," Gale said, then directed them into the galley. "Please wait here, patiently."

The three children sat in the chairs at the table looking around highly alert looking about the scenery.  A few moments later came a man in a orange two piece outfit with neatly combed hair. He placed his hands on to his hips coming to a stop at the entrance of the galley. Gale neatly put away the chair as Will came forward.

"Hello," Will said. "I am Captain Will Robinson.  What might your names be?"

"I am Ay-La," Ay-La said.

"I am 23-43 but everyone calls me twenty-three," Twenty-three said.

"And I am Jarold," Jarold said.

"Twenty-three is a clone made for the military," Ay-La said. "Well. . ."

"Was," Twenty-three said. "I got moved from the transport to the Military Academy."

"You were made for it so there is no change in your purpose," Ay-La said. "It is only delayed."

"Delayed?" Twenty-three asked, the scales on his skin raising  and his teeth showed. "Delayed?"

Twenty-three put a hand on the table with fury in his eyes and his fingers curled into fists.

"Is that what you call requiring to join a different class with strangers who I wasn't raised with?" Twenty-three asked. "Not being in tune with each other? Not being able to trust each other and work together smoothly growing at the same time conferring with each other?" his eyes were like daggers to the young girl. "My social circle is _gone_ , Miss Dalafee!"

"You can make a new one," Ay-La said.

"That kind of social circle isn't the kind that can easily be remade," Twenty-three said.

"Oh, like you know everything," Ay-La said.

"You lived among the rich, the free, the people born without a purpose or drilled in with hand to hand combat! You have a family to go back to! I DON'T!" Twenty-three reiterated.  "Do you know what happens to clones that miss the schedule? We get killed! We die!" he smacked the table twice. "We die! Not by bullets or laser blasts but by more simple, painless means. Means that only show how a waste of resources, time, and money were used on lost revenue! That kind of life changing event isn't delayed, it's my entire life going down the drain!"

Smith came toward the room with Mason tagging behind him cleaning out his ears with a thin but short device with white tips on both sides. They came to a stop at the galley. Mason's eyes sweeped the scenery where spotted the shortest of the children across from the furious child standing taller than them with a buzz cut. A buzz cut that contrasted against the children's not well kept hair. They were in dark camouflage onesies that seemed mundane and dull with strange text on the breast pockets.

"What is making that racket?" Smith asked, wearing a scowl then looked ahead of Will and his face softened once spotting the children.

"Alright," Will said. "What planet are you from?"

"Kyaki," Jarold said. "Sure you are not with the Terriesti?"

"Terrestie?" Will repeated, concerned by the wary tone. "We are not currently associated to any aliens so far," he looked toward Gale. "Except Gale," then turned his attention toward the children. "And Mason over there."

Mason had a little wave.

"They are not referring to aliens like you," Twenty-three said, sitting down to the seat.

"Then what are you referring to?" Will asked.

The children exchanged a glance with each other.

"They call themselves the Terriesti,"  Twenty-three said. "And they are a movement that grows by terror, desperation, manipulation, and hate on members of their species," Twenty-three gestured toward the other two children. "destabilizing regions, conquering cities, destroying cities, and turning civilians into soldiers. I was supposed to be in the unit to be sent in to help free one of the nearly destroyed cities that have thousands of displace refugees seeking for shelter and ducking for cover. A secret classified mission to send in assassins and let the dominoes fall where they may be."

"Where I come from," Will started. "The military uses adults not children."

"Are they effective?" Twenty-Three asked.

"Doctor Smith, you have been in the military for a very long time," Will said.

"Yes," Smith said. "Those kinds of people were very effective at what they did."

"You didn't see it happen," Twenty-Three said, glaring toward the old man.

"I could have," Smith said, his glare more fierce back at Twenty-Three.  "I didn't catch your names."

"That young man is 23-43," Will said. "This is Ay-La Dalafee and Jarold."

"Ay-La's the daughter of the president of the United States of Kaglon and Jarold is the son of the tribal chief," Twenty-Three said. "I am the son of no one."

"You had to come from someone," Smith said. "'Developing inside their stomach for nine months."

"I was born in a  lab on a petri dish then put into a development tube," Twenty-three said. "A clone designated for the military academy but I missed that and I am going to die once we return to Kaglon."

There was a long pause as Will looked at the boy square in the eye.

"No," Will said. "You're not. I can promise you that."

"No, Captain Robinson," Jarold said, shaking his head. "you can't."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep," Ay-La said.

"I can," Will said.

"Clones don't have civil rights," Twenty-Three said. "It's general public opinion."

"You don't look different from the other children," Will said. "Like if I call you Joey? Cause you look like one. Namely after Joey Chandler from a TV show on my planet called Friends."

Twenty-Three didn't reply as he looked down toward the table.

"You do look like one," Smith said in agreement, coming over to the boy's side.

Contrasting against his usual night wear from a time with the Robinsons, Smith was in a purple two piece outfit instead of the white nightie with blue lines and a night cap. His fingers were gently planted on to the boy's rigid shoulder that raised scales standing out sharply. The scales lowered but the rigid vibration of anger still remained from the boy's body. The heat radiating from the boy began to lower until there was only a rigid shoulder with his fingers refusing to budge.

"I like Joey,"  Joey said, earning a smile from Will and the grip on his shoulder went slack.

"And Jarold," Will said, looking toward the other boy. "Do you have a last name?"

"Yes," Jarold said, Smith sat down beside Joey. "Meechee."

"Son of the president of the united tribes of Kyaki," Ay-La said.

Will's eyes rested on to the boy.

"You were supposed to be the leader of your unit," Will said.

"I was," Joey said.

"What person were you cloned from?" Will asked.

"Person?" Joey asked, blinking out of surprise.

"Yes," Will said. "Person."

"As in a real person," Joey said.

"Uh," Will shared glances with the confused men then back toward Joey. "yes."

"Tangible and speaking individual," Joey said. "A individual who was born without purpose?"

"Yes,"  Came Mason, Will, Gale, and Smith.

"I don't know," Joey said.

"If they knew you would be killed as soon someone retrieved you," Joey looked on, confused, at a loss of the revelation. "Then why take a clone?"

Joey was silent.

"Someone must care about you in the military," Will reasoned. "They also must have been getting the adoption papers all set up when you were taken or spoken about at great lengths. The only person who would be that important allowed just to take someone that they want to take in as family would be a top general."

Joey straightened in the chair.

"General Eisenhower?" Joey asked. "Why would he want me?"

"You are a child," Mason spoke up. "From a bad situation.  . . Who wouldn't want you?"

"My parents would want you," Will said.

"My family would have liked to let you stay a few days," Gale said.

"My aunt Maude would have let you stay for a few months until legal matters were handled," Smith said.

"Even at the risk of being attacked because  I have highly sensitive classified information?" Joey asked.

"Yes," the men replied, unanimously.

"It wouldn't even matter," Gale said.

"Even if I wrestled someone and got them killed?" Joey asked.

"That could be forgiven, Joey," Will said. "Because that is what you were trained to do and born to do."

"It takes time for it to go away," Smith said.

"What if it _doesn't_?" Joey asked, uncertain.

Smith looked toward Will then toward Joey with determination in his eyes.

"It will, my boy," Smith's voice turned soft and gentle toward Joey. "I had a patient once in your situation." his aged blue eyes softened. "Over the passing sessions, I watched a child soldier turn into who they really were. A victim of pain, hurt, and circumstance. I wonder what came of them," he looked off. "I can only hope that they turned out well." 

"If you oversaw their transition from war to peace then I am sure they are exceptional," Will said, his eyes returned toward the children. "Now, let's get you out of those clothes and into children outfits."


	5. Chapter 5

Ay-La, Jarold, and Joey came out of their respective cabins in colorful wear.  Joey was in the lead ahead with Ay-La standing behind him looking on. Ay-La in was a yellow and orange two piece outfit while Joey and Jarold were in purple outfits that had a yellow shirt underneath. Joey came to a stop by a door then pressed on a button and the door opened to reveal a bridgeless space where below it was a older man standing in front of a cordless stove stirring eggs across from a table that was being set up by Will and Gale. Mason was setting up the chairs in front of the table. There was a wide set of stairs coming from below the ship on a different level. Joey backed off then pressed the button that closed the door before them.

"Could they be the kidnappers?" Jarold asked.

"I don't think so," Joey said, turning toward the two. "If they were the kidnappers . . ."

"Then how did we get in here?" Ay-La asked.

"They brought us here from the life support ship," Joey said. "Giving us clothes, all the space to run in, and healthy food isn't the kind of thing kidnappers do."

Jarold looked toward the closed door then back toward Joey.

"So you trust them because they gave you a name?" Jarold asked.

"Kidnappers don't give names," Joey said. "And they don't normally care."

"Dad always told me not to trust strangers," Ay-La said.

"My mom did too," Jarold said.

"I didn't have any," Joey said. "What I was trained was to trust the people who were kind."

"You are pulling our legs," Ay-la accused. "Aren't soldiers supposed to not trust people?"

"People who saved their lives," Joey said. "We have to trust them. Not trusting them won't work. And do any of us know how to pilot a alien ship and find a way to return you back to Kyaki?"

"No," was what he got in return in a low tone with lowered heads.

"Then let's go eat," Joey said.

"Hold on," Jarold said, holding a hand up against  Joey's chest. "As I recall. . . No one was put in charge." Jarold narrowed his eyes. "Who put you in charge?"

"Yeah," Ay-La said. "who did?"

"I did," Joey pointed toward himself. "I am trained for this sort of situation," Joey glared back at them. "And you are not." He stepped aside then walked toward the elevator. "And if we start accusing each other of being part of this kidnapping before hand then it will be a waste of collective time and our energy." Joey faced the two children sliding aside the barrier to the side.

"You do qualify for it," Jarold said, quietly.

"Time for breakfast," Joey said, directing the children on.

"You don't know how it works," Ay-La said.

"I am feeling my way through this uncertain situation," Joey said. "That is all I need. This must mean up," he pointed toward the upper button. "And this must mean down." he pointed toward the smaller button. "Easy as taking out a Terriesti."


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning!" Will greeted the children with a smile as they were coming down the ramp.  Smith was placing the last of the bacon on to a plate from the stove. There were glasses of milk place beside the plates. "Come and eat."

The plates were placed on to the table with the synthetic napkins and silverware.

"Is that bacon?" Jarold asked, looking on toward the plate.

"Pure bacon," Smith said. "Harvested right out of the space hog with my dear friend _Captain_ Robinson."

The children's jaws dropped staring at the two with faces that easily told that it was unbelievable and Mason's face had the same look that was on their face.

"Well, Doctor Smith," Will said. "You don't have to help me next time in harvesting. Now, you really do have a bad back."

"Ah yes," Smith said, rubbing the center of his back with a nod. "That," he grew pleased. "Don't need to throw it out."

"We got some chicken to change up our meals," Will said.

"That is a load of bullshit," Joey said, finally. "People his age can't handle all that weight!"

"It is not right," Jarold said.

"Uh huh," Ay-la agreed.

Smith had his hands clasped under his chin while leaning forward raising his brows and seemed to be taken back at first from the language that came from the boy. _Seems not only was the boy deprived of a family but being adequate informed to use his language properly,_ Smith noted. The elderly doctor's taken back demeanor was replaced by curiosity with a hint of determination in his eyes.

"You think I am weak at the age of eighty-six?" Smith asked.

"It's a fact," Ay-La said, as Gale rolled a eye.

"Joey," Smith started. "Come here, please."

Joey came to  the old man's side.

"Now what?" Joey asked.

"Take my hand," Smith said, holding his hand up. "And try to tug it the other way."

"Oh," Joey looked down then up shaking his head. "you don't want that."

"You mean. . ." Smith started. " _you_ don't want that."

Joey's eyes grew big then vehemently shook his head.

"That is not what I am saying!"

Smith raised his brows.

"Then _what are_ you telling me?"

Joey glared toward the elder.

"That your arms are sticks," Joey said.

"Sticks are hard to break," Smith said.

"They are not!" Joey said.

"Yes," Will interrupted, faking a cough. "They are."

Joey took Smith's hand then started to tug it to the other direction. There was a clear struggle between the two. Joey watched his arm going the opposite direction with widened eyes watching the sheer determination seeping further into the older man. Smith's arm started to move in the other direction earning a smirk appearing on the boy's face and Smith's face remained undeterred. Unexpectedly, Smith smacked their hands against the table making the boy let go of his hand. Joey grasped at his hand rubbing at it taking a step back. Will was shaking his head while Gale was snickering. Mason was eating his lunch paying no heed to their situation. Smith was the second to start eating. Joey began to the doctor's lead joining the other children at the three reserved seats.

Jarold and Ay-La glanced toward the group that was collectively then watched as Joey took a sip from his glass at the seat across from Smith then they watched him lick his lips. Joey stabbed the fork into the eggs and take a bite out of it. Jarold cautiously took a bite from the eggs, chewed, then swallowed and braced himself for the worse. Nothing happened to him except experiencing delight at its finest. He opened his eyes aiming them at the plate in front of him. He took another bite from the egg. Ay-La followed Jarold's lead. Eventually their plates was completely clear of any remains of crumbs or bits of egg. The glasses were so clear that it was hard to tell if the children had drank them. Smith was only staring at Ay-La's long tongue searching through the cup picking up what was left of the liquid then placed it on to the table. 

"I will do the dishes," Smith said, holding his finger up.

"Gale, I need some help getting the weather station out," Will said. "And Mason."

"Yes?" Mason raised his head up.

"You do the gardening," Will said. "Every day."

"I don't do gardening!" Mason protested

"You do now," Will then added. "under my roof. After Doctor Smith does the dishes, I think it would be best that these kids have fun." He looked toward the Robot. "And Robot, I like you to go with them."

"Affirmative," The Robot replied.

The children's eyes looked toward the machine with gaping mouths and shock on their faces.

"What?" Smith asked, then looked toward the machine and back toward them with his arm on the edge of the chair. "You never seen a advanced machine?"

The children couldn't utter a word.

"I think that a little Kapaduhoopa got their tongue," Gale said.

Will had a laugh as he got up from the table.

"Children," Will said. "Meet our friend Robot and our pilot. This is his environmental shell."

There was only silence from the staring children.

"Here I thought these children were part of a advanced civilization," Smith said, shaking his head as the Robot wheeled his way toward the table.

"That is not civilized," Gale said, getting up from the table. "Out of the question for me."

"Not the best place to be," Will said.

"Captain Robinson, where is the weather station?" Gale asked.

"In the hangar bay," Will said, then left the table with the man.

Smith collected plate by plate as Mason looked on toward the garden that was left out. The children were gaping around the Robot remaining so still that it was hard to tell if they were performing a mannequin challenge or just frozen in time at all. The Robot's sensors detected their presence for approximately ten minutes.

"Stop gawking at him, children," Smith ordered, drawing their attention. "Has anyone gone fishing before?"

Jarold  raised his hand.

"Jarold," Smith said, handed Jarold a fishing rod. 

"I like this," Jarold said, then looked over warily toward Smith.

"Ay-La," Smith handed the smaller fishing rod to the young girl. 

"Just my size!"  Ay-La announced then looked up toward the tall elderly man with a tilt of her head. "How do I use it?"

And Smith handed a medium sized fishing rod to the tallest member of the group.

"And Joey," Smith said. Smith held a small bucket in one hand. "You and Jarold will learn to properly use the gear once we have arrived to the lake."

"These aren't real,"  Jarold said, touching the purple worm dangling from the hook then turned his attention on to the elder. "What are we fishing for?"

"Fish," Smith said. "Space fish. Come, children."

Smith walked ahead toward the lake.

"He won't catch any," The Robot said, then turned toward the elder and bobbed his head up. "Doctor  Smith, where are you going?"

"To another lake!" Smith shouted back, walking on past the lake. "Preferably one much larger than this bed!"

The Robot shifted toward the children.

"This has the markings of a space adventure everywhere," the Robot said. "Do not be afraid. Long as you listen to my warnings and run away from danger, you are safe." The Robot wheeled after Smith. "Doctor Smith, wait for me!"

The children looked toward each other.

Joey was the first to break off from the group going after the old man then eventually so did the others.

Will was carefully leaning against the weather station looking off fondly yet nostalgically after the group with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"And oh, Mason," Will called from across Mason.

"Yes?" Mason lifted his attention up.

Will and Gale were lifting a strange machine that was light gray with a secondary red theme

"We're cleaning the windows and the cryostasis pods after we get the forcefield generator out," Will announced. "You included."

Mason straitened himself up.

"Forcefield generator?" Mason then glanced down toward the bed of plants that was completely eliminated of weeds.

"Uh huh," Will said, nodding his head. "Compared to your old life, this is what hard work is."

Will had a smile patting on the younger man's shoulder who was visibly sulking in dismay.

* * *

The glass wall turned pitch black from across the giggling Kyakian.

The door flew open letting in a figure with broad shoulders, grayed sides on the sides of the buzz cut, and hands linked behind his back. The man stepped aside letting the door close behind him. He slowly unlinked his hands then slammed his hands onto the table glaring down on the smaller figure. Eisenhower's eyes were visibly wet ready to let go of another round of tears. He picked up the chair then slammed it aside making the chair crash against the floor.

"Why?" Eisenhower demanded.

The giggling man looked up.

"You forgot,"

Eisenhower's hands struck the table.

"Who the planet are you?"

The figure grew a wide smile.

"Bursa Ostensible," Bursa said. "son of Lawker the Decker Ostensible. Now I got your attention," Bursa leaned back placing his hands on the back of his head. "if you like to find their bodies then you are going to do something that _I_ want."

"We don't do that," Eisenhower said, through gritted teeth.

"When it comes to burying their children," Bursa said. "Parents will do anything."

* * *

The scene changed to trees surrounding the group that were sitting on improvised chairs. The Robot was set close to the group notably beside the elderly doctor who was tapping his boots along to the children's singing with his eyes resting on the large lake. Their singing stopped replaced by boredom over the soft, well aged humming from the elder that had their words standing out in the tones and his feet had stopped tapping against the floor. He stared off toward the water.

"I am booored," Jarold said.

"Me too," Ay-La said.

"I am not," Joey said. 

"How can you not?" Jarold asked.

"I was trained to be patient," Joey said.

"Right," Jarold said. "Wait, really?"

"All my life," Joey said.

"How do you keep yourself preoccupied?" Ay-la asked.

"Yeah," Jarold said, looking toward the older boy. "How?"

"Thinking about how the mission could fail or succeed,"  Joey said.

"Good heavens!" Smith exclaimed, suddenly.  "I got one! I got one! I got one!"

"What?" The children cried in unison looking toward his line.

"I did _not_ see that coming," The Robot said, detecting the space fish being taken out of the water as it flopped from side to side.

"I did it!" Smith cheered. "I caught a space fish! I finally caught one! I finally caught a space fish for the first time in _three years_!" he looked at the flopping fish with a big grin as the children's jaws had dropped. "See, Booby!" he turned toward the robot holding the fishing rod in his other hand. "I could catch one after all!"

"By not being so noisy," The Robot said, the children threw their lines back into the lake and sat back down with their eyes on the water. "Which is unlike you."

"I told you I would change," Smith said, dismissively.

"This does not compute," the Robot said. "Fish are not drawn to noise."

"These space fish are," Smith said, with a shrug.

"Sssshh!"  Joey said, with a finger to his lips toward the two.

"No, you shhh!" The Robot said, extending a claw and putting it to his glass helmet.

"Ssssh!" Smith said.

"Ssssh!" The Robot hushed Smith.

Smith scowled, clipping off the line, then dropped the dying fish into the bucket then sat back in his chair.

"What is your planet like, Ay-La?" Smith asked, reattaching the same hook onto the new thread.

"It is a lot like this,"  Ay-La said. "Except the adults did all the hunting," she looked up toward the old man as though she knew what he was doing. He threw the new line into the water where it bobbed on the surface sending ripples around it. She placed her small chubby finger on to her lips. "Ssssh, medicine Smith."

Smith rolled a eye and resumed humming, then caught another fish.

"I don't need to be quiet!" Smith cried, happily. "I can be as less noisy as I like!"

The children looked at Smith in shock.

If the Robot could bob his head up even further then the support for his helmet would have detached from his shell. So they started to hum following along to the elder's example as Smith put the second fish into the bucket in a rather gleeful manner. Smith turned from the bucket to see fish were being drawn in much to the excitement of the children. The Robot detected length and the width of the fish being held by the string once they were reeled in to that of being big enough for dinner for each member of the crew. Smith grew a pleased smile at the children. The Robot and Smith faced each other at the children's prizes.

"I am not deboning the fish," the Robot said.

"I am," Smith said.

"Not!" The Robot protested.

"You are not my boss," Smith snapped.

"I _am_ your court appointed guardian," The Robot reminded Smith.

"Why is it that I can do weeding but not deboning?" Smith asked, raising his brows. "Hmm?"

"Because you have never done it before," The Robot said.

"Then you can teach me," Smith said. "We _all_ must work together to survive, booby." Smith shook his index finger.

"Of all people who likes being lazy," The Robot said. "You have a very good reason _to be_ lazy!" The Robot bobbed his head up. "Why are you insisting not to?"

Smith looked down toward the children now intently waiting for fish to arrive.

"Being held responsible by a new patriarch of the Robinsons over a different set of children. . ."  The Robot became silent. "I have to mull around about that change."

The Robot turned toward the humming children lowering his head. 

"Maybe tomorrow I can be old likeable self," Smith looked toward the robot. "besides, the men are very busy right now setting up shop around here as it is," he sat down into his makeshift chair. "Need all the help they can get."

It was a long moment before the Robot could reply.

"Affirmative," The Robot said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I am making a running gag of people calling Smith by different variations of 'doctor' and having fun out of it then you know me too well.


	8. Chapter 8

"Danger!" the Robot announced, abruptly. "Danger!"

"SHUSH!" the group said at once.

"We don't need that kind of noise, machine!" Jarold scolded the Robot.

Jarold slowly turned his head toward the elder feeling a harsh, dark glare on him.

"Don't insult him, Jarold," Smith said. "Only _I_ can do that."

"Okay, Doctor Smith," Jarold said.

"There are aliens in the vicinity," the Robot said

Smith scanned the scenery.

"I don't see any," Smith replied then looked toward the Robot. "Your sensors must be malfunctioning."

"They are not malfunctioning, Doctor Smith," the Robot replied, as Jarold's line was tugged then  was dragged out of his seat.

"Help!" Jarold cried.

Smith had a startled yelp then grabbed on to the boy's ankle and tugged him back.

"Help me, ninny!" Smith ordered.

The Robot wrapped his claws around the man's figure then wheeled away from the body of water. The boy was tugged back and forth. Joey stood there in shock with big eyes at what was occurring before his eyes that seemed surreal. With a startled scream, Smith vanished into the water along with the Robot leaving ripples floating from the edge. Ay-la had a loud gasp then tossed her fishing rod to the side then jumped into the water leaving the dumbstruck child soldier behind.

A few moments later, Ay-La came back up then grabbed him by the hand and took Joey with her into the water. They swam through the deep lake with open eyes. Joey saw a large egg shape spacecraft with a circular rail in layers surrounding it and  large holes that decorated all over. Ay-La let go of the older boy's hand then acted as the guide leading into the tunnel. They continued swimming until they breached the surface.

"Is this a alien sewage system?" Joey asked.

"It could very well be," Ay-La said.

"We should get the captain," Joey started to turn away but Ay-La grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Let's try all our options before trying to fetch the adults," Ay-La said.

"Adults are necessary when we are in space," Joey said, narrowing his eyes toward the floating little girl.

"You must really want to go back out there and get lost," Ay-La said. "You weren't paying attention to the land marks."

"Yes, I was," Joey said.

Ay-La frowned, turning her attention toward Joey, skeptically.

"You were staring at the sky, Joey," Ay-La said.

"So?" Joey asked. "It is pretty to look at."

"It's blue," Ay-La said.

"What about blue?" Joey asked.

"The kind of blue sky that clones don't see every day," Ay-La said. "it's nice to see someone else appreciate the finer aspects of nature for once." She shook her hands.  "It's okay," she lowered her hands. "I don't mind having the designated leader being who they are really."

Joey scanned the wall.

"M'kay,"  Joey said. "If we are going to find the medic, Jarold, and the Robot then we have to do this quietly in the air vents."

"The air vents?" Ay-La asked. "I thought we were going to go in and knock out some guards then change."

"Who could be taller than us," Joey said. "I don't like the idea you are proposing of balancing on you under a cloak as everyone can tell obviously what is going on so no," his eyes stopped on a series of pipes with handles. "Jolly rogers!" he swam over to the pipes. "Come on, princess!"

Joey grasped onto the pipes then made his climb up.

"Coming!" Ay-La said, swimming after him.

Joey reached his hand down then Ay-La's smaller hand grabbed on to his hand. Ay-La wrapped her arm around his then he yanked up on toward the ledge that stood out from the wall so she let go with one hand and grabbed on the edge. Her hand let go of him then she swung herself forward on to the ledge. She grabbed Joey's extended hand then helped him into the tunnel. Joey placed his fingers in between the holes of the cage then took it aside with a rattle. Ay-La walked by him then he walked backwards with the cage making sure it was returned into the wall.

Joey turned around to face Ay-La who had her arms folded with a confused look on her face.

"Why put it back when we are going to escape here again?" Ay-La asked.

"Because we shouldn't leave a trace that we were here," Joey said.

"Just how much were you taught in your upbringing," Ay-La said.

"Basic stuff," Joey said.

"You don't need to attend Military Academy!" Ay-La said. "You were raised by it!"

Joey turned toward her shifting away from the long curved corridor that reflected a gentle white light against his face.

"So what about it?" Joey asked.

"It's a service," Ay-La said. "You never lost your opportunity."

"I was trained to kill, princess," Joey approached her. "I wasn't educated to read."

"Not in your entire life?" Ay-La asked, in shock.

"It wasn't necessary," Joey said, then walked on.

"Necessary?" Ay-La repeated, tagging along behind him. "Necessary?"

"Uh huh," Joey said, looking around on the walls

"I don't know how it hasn't occurred to them that their clones need to be able to read sooner rather than later," Ay-La said. "It's easier to learn in the beginning how to read and write the ABC's."

"Is it useful in the field?" Joey asked.

"No,"  Ay-La said.

"Then it isn't useful for me off the field," Joey said.

"Actually," Ay-la started to say. "It is really is in--"

"Ah ha!" Joey said, climbing up onto the ledge.  "Another vent!"

"Just what we need,"  Ay-La said, as Joey took the railing off.

"After you," Joey had a hand reached out for Ay-La.

"Thanks, Joey," Ay-La said, landing onto the ledge.

"Now crawl up there, princess," Joey said.

Ay-La crawled up the vent with her long claws clicking against the steel surface.

"Crawl with your forearms," Joey instructed. "Be as quiet as you can."

"I can try," Ay-la said. 

She made her way up feeling the restriction in space around her getting smaller quite visibly even though there was plenty of room that didn't change for her. She reached out grabbing onto a counter lifting herself up onto another level and got into it with a struggle. Joey grunted from behind Ay-La that soothed her. She resumed her trek forward looking from vent railing to vent railing keeping her fingers raised up from above the surface feeling terrified that anything could go wrong. The two made their ascent up, slowly, but surely, climbing up the shafts and getting onto the edges of the vents that stood out. She came to a stop in the crawl then looked on to see the shivering two people sitting close to each other beside the slouched over machine. 

"Do your thing, soldier," Ay-La said.

"Not now, Miss Dalafee." Joey said. "we are not here to get caught."

"Then how you suggest we rescue them?" Ay-La asked.

"I have to get in and become familiar to the surroundings," Joey said. "Or I can get a blue print. We can't take them out of here through these vents."

Ay-La looked around.

"It can be tight for full grown," Ay-La said. "I don't think the Robot could fit in here."

"It wouldn't," Joey said.

"Now we are in a problem," Ay-La said. "How do we get those plans without being caught?"

"I know someone who can go in without being caught," Joey said.

"Who?" Ay-La asked, looked over her shoulder toward the boy.

"You," Joey said. "you are their next best solution."

"Their only hope," Ay-La said, lowering her head down to the floor.

"You are small and really short so it makes you a ideal candidate," Joey said. "They could have better cameras and security than our planet does."

"They probably do," Ay-La said, raising her head up.

"We have to keep searching for the record room," Joey said.

"Can't we tell them everything is going to be alright?" Ay-La asked.

"If you want to get caught go ahead," Ay-La started to open her mouth turning toward the railing but stopped as it occurred to her the full extent of the sentence. "Our voices can echo here if we raise them."

Ay-La nodded. 

"Course," Ay-La said, then lead the way on.


	9. Chapter 9

"I am cold,"  Jarold said.  
  
"So am I,"  Smith said.  
  
"And really scared," Jarold said.  
  
 "I am not,"  Smith said.  
  
"You should be," Jarold said.  
  
 "I don't have a reason to be afraid," A bewildered expression appeared on Jarold's face turning his head toward the elder.  
  
"Uh, yes, you do," Jarold said.  
  
"Someone has to be the brave one here," Smith looked toward the Robot. "Why did you have to be a smart alex with the captain of the ship?"  
  
 "I hope they are getting the adults," Jarold's teeth chattered together.  
  
"We went through a forest," Smith said. "We can only hope that  the alien is taking his time before leaving this planet with us."  
  
"I don't want to be someones experiment," Jarold had his hands wrapped around his legs. "I want to see my family again."  
  
There was a long moment of silence between them.  
  
 "Me too," Smith looked up toward the cieling then lowered his head and turned his attention toward the young boy. "It is going to get warm, soon, I promise you, my boy."  
  
Jarold looked up toward the man to see a look of certainty on the elder's face  
  
 "Good," Jarold said.  
  
Smith looked off, worried, about Will.

* * *

"Man, this equipment is heavier than it looks," Mason  said, holding a large central part of the duetronium drilling rig in his hand.  
  
Will and Gale turned in the direction of the man.  
  
"That's why I recommended having Gale help you with that," Will said.  
  
Gale looked toward the Jupiter 2.  
  
"She looks better than she had in a month," Gale said. "Even by the outside."  
  
"She always look good after a good rinse," Will said, looking toward the large saucer. Mason dropped the equipment onto his foot then shouted jumping up to his feet holding his foot out. "Gale, go help him."  
  
The men had their individual sets of laser pistols wrapped around their waists ranging in size and style.  Even more different than the usual laser pistols that were made for the long term mission on Alpha Centauri as they were more stylized and colorful for starters that still fit in the holsters.  Will and Gale got into the driver seat of the Chariot. Will had his eyes on the familiar console, Gale seated from beside him, and Mason parked in the far back of the Chariot folding his arms in the last seat.  
  
The two men looked over in the direction of the man then shared a glance and shook their heads returning their attention to the road. A bad feeling was in the man's gut. Something didn't feel right. He looked off toward the direction that Smith and the children had gone. If something were wrong, they would have come back by now to tell him what had happened. Will reassured himself of that looking back at Smith's familiar routine.  
  
"How far are we going, Captain Robinson?" Mason asked.  
  
"Reasonable distance from the Jupiter 2 so that if something goes wrong during the drilling," Will said. "It won't pose any harm to anyone else. On the way, we are going to pick up the Robot to help us find the deutronium bed dispositions."

"Sounds good," Gale said.  
  
"I should note," Will said. "I have never driven the Chariot before. So bare with me."  
  
"You don't know how to drive," Mason said, his jaw falling.  
  
"It's like the console for the Jupiter 2," Will said. "Except I don't have a joystick to direct the flight during plant landings," He turned his attention toward the console that was outfitted with the familiar orange bars. "So I think I can do this." Will reached his hand out on to the console with one hand gripping on the second bar then flipped a switch.  
  
The Chariot flew backwards toward the lake.  
  
"CAPPTAAAIN!"  Mason screamed, terrified.  
  
Will looked over his shoulder then his eyes grew big so his attention returned toward the console.  
  
"Uh oh," Will said.  
  
Will pressed random buttons at a time on the colorful console  causing the Chariot to spin around in circles until it came to a screeching stop by the edge of the lake.  Mason opened the side doors then hopped out of the Chariot and puked from the side of the road falling down to his knees  beside a boulder. Will slouched in the chair then combed his hands through his hair in relief. Gale looked over the passenger side seat.  
  
"At least we haven't crashed into the lake," Gale said.  
  
Abruptly, the Chariot tipped  over landing into the lake with a crash sideways sending Will and Gale falling out of view.  
  
"Gale," Came Will as the camera back tracked away from the Chariot.  
  
"Yes, Captain Robinson?" Gale asked.  
  
"Let's not tell  Doctor Smith about this," Will said.  
  
"What about the Chariot?" Gale asked.  
  
"Right.  . . . Mason!"Mason raised himself up from the ground wiping off breakfast with his sleeve turning toward the fallen Chariot. "We need some help over here!"  
  
"Coming!" Mason said, then jumped and landed on to the tank treads of the Chariot.  
  
"And a lot of buckets to empty out the Chariot," Will said.

* * *

A vent lid fell out landing to the floor with a loud clack.

"Uh oh," Ay-La said.

"I said," Joey began. "Slowly. And hold on to the rail."

"My bad," Ay-La said.

"Go," Joey whispered.

Ay-La crawled out of the hole on the wall then quickly picked up the lid and put it back on. She heard the sound of footsteps rushing her direction. She moved quickly out of the way in the nick of time when a set of humanoid beings in silver armor that resembled suits and wore what appeared to be unique helmets entered the room. She moved when they moved to turn in the direction that they went in with her attention peered out for small cameras.  
  
The sets of security officers left a few minutes later.

"Phew," Ay-La said, in relief.

She carefully crept her way to the large gray file cabinets then slid row by row open.

"Where could it possibly be. . ." Ay-La mused to herself.

Her unusually long tail was hooked onto a support beam from above her. Her eyes searched for the color blue. She heard the sound of footsteps headed her way so she flew into the air in the nick of time for another security officer. The officer walked into the room scanning the room.  The security officer jumped turning in the direction of Ay-La catching her in the spot then raised the pistol up in her direction.  
  
From behind him, the vent door fell off and Joey bounced out landing to the man's shoulders then broke his neck in with a loud crack.

Joey perform a back flip landing from behind the corpse then picked up the laser pistol.

"Hurry up on finding those plans," Joey said.

"Why don't you help?" Ay-La asked.

"Because you need a sentry," Joey said.

"Right," Ay-La said, then resumed searching through the files. "Not blue, not blue, not blue. . ."

Joey stood by the doorway that was closed holding the laser pistol in one hand.

"Got it!" Ay-La announced, yanking out a blue page with a grin.

"Good!" Joey said.

Footsteps came in the direction of the room then went out to join the two security officers. The officers walked in to find their friend laying on the floor, lifeless, then looked forward finding the vent door was covered and the cabinets were closed. From above them, Ay-La and Joey went over their heads. Joey held the laser pistol between his teeth while crawling from behind Ay-La who was holding up the paper with one hand leading him on into the corridor evading the cameras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jarold is a play on Jarod which is a play on Jared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS???? ENTIRE???? CHAPTER???? HAD ME AT THE LONGEST TIME.

"Kalla,  are you sure these younger units will get the rest of the group?" Lou asked.

"Very, Lou," Kalla said.

"How would you react if I told you they went into the water and went out of sensor range," Lou said.

"I would tell you to find them," Kalla had a death stare while taking a sip from her goblet.

Lou pressed his fingers into his removable helmet that was laid in his lap.

"'What if . . ." Lou slowly went on. "I also told you that we got a dead officer."

There was complete silence as the death stare became a death glare.

"Children killing the adults--" the chair slid back letting up the more elaborate gray themed being wearing a unique helmet decorated in horns coming from the main handle pointing back from the back side of the head. Her hands were smacked against the table making everything on it tremble then fall over. The messenger was smacked to the table with a hard hand grasping on to the back end of the neck. "What planet are we on?"

"We are on a planet where children don't do that," Lou managed to say.

"Then why does the ship sensors that the old man and the machine were the only adults on hand?" Kalla asked.

Her hand tightened around the neck.

"I don't know!" Lou replied.

"These are _primitives_ ," Kalla said.

"Yes, Kalla," Lou said.

"They cannot have developed sophisticated ways of instantaneous transport so early," Kalla said.

"What do you want me to do?" Lou asked.

 She let go of his neck then backed off.

"Get the ship ready to lift off," Kalla said. "While _I_ lead the charge searching for the children."

Lou got up taking in a gasp of air rubbing his neck as Kalla walked past him.

* * *

Eisenhower walked through the corridor feeling the weight of the planet on his shoulders with his hand clenching onto his wrist then came to a stop at the door. The president and the tribal chief were awaiting behind it for the word on what Bursa wanted. He looked up toward the cieling, the tip of his tail flickering from side to side, with a heave of a sigh. His shoulders lowered then he grasped on to the door letting himself in. The two sets of couples sat across from each other who turned their attention toward the general. Their eyes gazed down to the area below him and looked back up toward him immediately.

"Where are they?" Ko-La stood up to his feet holding the hand of his partner. "Is my little girl okay?"

"Can we see our son again?" Marol asked.

"The deadline for their oxygen has passed," Eisenhower said.

Ko-la fell to the couch with a pained scream and Marol fell into her husband's arms.

"Bursa wants something in return that the corpses are found," Eisenhower said.

Ko-La was being held by his husband Ay-Tak who stroked the side of his head.

"What is the something?" Ay-Tak asked.

Eisenhower rubbed at his wrists.

"Diplomatic immunity," Eisenhower said, then added dreadfully. "And _more_."

"My jahul," Ay-tak said, cupping both sides of Ko-La's face. "We are going to get our baby girl back," his hands moved to the back of Ko-la and brought him forward against his chest. "Do whatever he wants. I don't care about if it's against our laws, runs the risk of impeachment, but I will be damned before I let my little girl be floating out there like a goddamn mummy."

Marol's husband, Harb, looked up toward Eisenhower.

"Do whatever it takes," Marol said. "Please."

Eisenhower nodded, grimly, in return.

* * *

"And this is the weather station," Will said, carefully patting on the equipment.

Mason looked down toward the direction of the machine set on the red table.

"It looks very simple,"  Mason noted.

Gale took out the long pole object from the container.

"What is this?" Gale asked. "It's part of the out door section."

Will looked at the barrel then was handed the long white and orange stick.

"I am not entirely sure," Will said, putting it back inside. "Dad and Don dealt with that sort of thing," he looked up toward Gale then scanned the bars on the stick. "But it must be very important to the working of the station."

"Looks like a space thermometer," Mason said. "We have to pack this, too, don't we?"

"Yup," Will replied, gently sliding the long pole into the box left discarded. _I wonder which one of us put in there,_ Will thought, _we must have been in a rush to get off the last planet._ "Packing this and the equipment for the weather station will be easier than it was for the deutronium drilling rig."

"Good,"  Mason said.  "I'll take the thermal measuring stick."

Mason took the box then walked away heading down the platform from the Jupiter 2.

"First step to cooperating is always that," Will said.

"It is," Gale agreed.

"I remember when Doctor Smith was the hardest to put to work," Will said.

"Captain," Gale said. "If you hadn't came across Mason. . . Would this voyage be going on a lot worse?"

"It would," Will said, nodding.  "Moving equipment around the Jupiter 2 is a two man job," he turned in the direction of the weather station. "Gale, these are very important parts to the weather station so we must handle them with care."

"I am excellent at handling fragile material," Gale said. "I have held many premature born children and handled them with grace," he gave a reassuring nod toward Will. "I won't drop a thing."

* * *

Kalla's long, sparkling cape was strolling behind her reaching up onto her shoulders where it was clasped on by two small objects on each side keeping it attached to her uniform. Her uniform consisted of a corset, metal glittering pants, and boots that had high heels. Her neck collar stood up tall and high. It was rounded yet curved from behind her head while the edges set beside her neckline were tall and sharp. Behind Kalla walked tall autonomous android beings in gear that didn't split apart displaying no differences at all. 

"Find those children," Kalla said, stopping in her tracks. "Now!"

The officers wore helmets that were sleek and smooth.

Segments of the helmets were dark blue, dark gray, and shades of green that appeared to be layered in lines.

They seemed humanoid at first glance but the way that they were moving seemed robotic at best. No truly human. Not at all. Their footsteps echoed loudly from behind them filling the air in a dreadful way. The camera lifted up toward the cieling to reveal Ay-La and Joey side by side visibly upset by the scene unfolding below them. Ay-La had her mouth covered by Joey while they each had a hand on the cieling appearing to be tense yet very terrified. Joey let go of Ay-La's mouth then they took another turn going in the separate way that wasn't the same one taken by the security drones.

Joey remained by her side through with his entire being rigid and stiff. The slightest of all movements that didn't pertain to the mission at hand. He looked at the map that Ay-La was holding forming a reasonable plan where it could go in his favor. If the security were out and about then getting everyone out of the ship can turn to dust. Dead or too far away from the spaceship to be rescued.  Neither were likable outcomes for the small group. Captain Robinson wouldn't like it either if his friends and the kids that he rescued just suddenly vanished then never came back. It would make it the second kidnapping that Joey was forced to be part of.

The laser pistol was still between his teeth.

It wasn't the most grueling experience in his short life as far. 

Fortunately, being trained for this kind of situation left him unbothered.

Joey looked toward Ay-La noticing how her eyes were on the map then on toward the wall observing the pipes that stood out with light fixtures dangling leaving a empty space sending a pool of light down. They had to move carefully around the light fixtures just so that they didn't bump into them and disorient it. Making sure that she didn't was a easy enough task by simply curving her path by shoving her aside between each light fixture. The gap was wide and long between the light fixtures so it wasn't constant.

Would a typical child be terrified, nervous, and paralyzed by fear that after their bearings was regained they went after the adults?

It made him wonder.

* * *

"Bless you," Jarold said, over Smith's sneezing. "Bless you."

Smith had a final sneeze into his handkerchief.

"I don't know what has come up with me!"

Jarold squined.

"I doubt it's hypothermia--" Jarold started.

"--hYpOtHeRmIa?" Smith repeated, horrified, cutting him off.

"As you weren't in the water that long!" Jarold finished.

"I can already feel it settling in," Smith dramatized. "The numbness in my skin, the over aching back, the headache, the heavy eyes---" Smith let out another sneeze into the handkerchief. "Oh dear, oh dear, I am irked with death too young!"

"You are not going to die," Jarold said, exasperated. "You just got a space cold."

"Space cold, indeed!" Smith let out another high pitched sneeze. "It's the rotten arm of the grim reaper!"

Jarold rolled a eye.

"You just have to ride this one out, it seems," Jarold said. "Or it could just be a fluke."

"A fluke?" Smith leaned away. "You and I know the word fluke with two different meanings!"

"A fluke is something that randomly happens then dishappens," Smith's eyes grew big at the reply.

"Dishappens," Smith looked down upon the boy in skepticism. "What does that mean?"

"Disappearing event," Jarold said.

"You mean. . ." Smith gently tried to begin. "stops happening."

"What does that mean?" Jarold tilted his head.

"Dishappens," Smith looked at the boy, oddly. "Your English is _very_ strange."

"Ppph!" Jarold waved his hand then turned his head away from the older man. "So is yours."

Smith rolled his eye turning his head away when his eyes caught sight of two figures hanging on to the wall. Immediately, Joey let go of the cieling the landed to the floor taking out the laser pistol from out of his mouth and twirled it then finally fired at the security drone dead set in the back. The second drone turned in Joey's direction and was about to draw out the laser pistol when the young boy fired the laser pistol a second time at it.

The drone fell crashing against the console then slid down to the floor. The second drone struggled to get up to his feet as Joey approached the figure that slid to the floor. Joey knelt down then grabbed the drone's head and snapped it off quite loudly. He dropped the head to the floor as Ay-La was using a chair to man the console. She pressed buttons at random and slid up bars. Joey retrieved two laser pistols as the cell door open. Ay-La stopped what she was doing looking up at the sound of the door opening and grew a wide smile. Ay-La hugged Jarold, tightly, quite relieved that he was still whole then their hug relaxed and Ay-La went over to Smith giving him a hug from the background as Joey surveyed the scene picking up the fallen sheet on the floor.

"What is wrong with Robot?" Ay-La asked.

"His power pack was taken," Smith said.

"Where is it?" Joey asked.

"With Kalla," Smith said.

"Is Kalla anyone familiar?" Ay-La asked.

"That was the first time I met her," Smith said.

"Ay-La get them out of here," Joey said, shoving the paper into her hands. "I will get the Robot's power pack and follow you out."

"You are not going to certainly make it out alive," Smith said. "Robot is not exactly light for one person to carry."

"I am a soldier, sir," Joey said. "I was designed to do exactly this sort of thing. I will meet you out there in five minutes following the main tunnel that Ay-La will be taking you," Joey finished taking off the gear to the droid then tossed it toward Smith. "Put this on before you get out of here."

It was bazaar to be ordered by a child with such authority in his voice.

"You two, take the walls," Joey directed his attention toward the civilians. "but make sure you don't stray too far from the adult."

Smith slipped into the one piece uniform but had difficulty zipping up the uniform from the back that was quite visible and painful to watch.

"Need some help?" Ay-La asked. 

"Yes," Smith said. 

"Balance on me, Ay-La," Jarold said.

Jarold and Ay-La balanced on each other to help him then sent the zipper up.

"Ah," Smith relaxed. "Better. Thank you, dears."

The helmet was easy enough to put on as were the decorative accessories handed to him by Joey in the order that they had been taken off in. The group looked out the doorway looking from side to side. Joey turned his attention toward the Robot contemplating his next course of action. The best way to carry out a retrieval mission was to get close to the threatening source and retrieve the prisoner. In this case, it was a power pack being held hostage. Joey walked toward the Robot as the group went out of the room while the children climbed the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most notably in the action sequence with Joey and Ay-La being evasive to Kalla.


	11. Chapter 11

Joey picked up the Robot and held him above his head but being held sideways. The Robot's arms were out stretched laid on his chest. There was no sign of distress from the boy performing a balancing act. He heard the sound of drones headed his way then searched through his memory of the available paths that could be taken. He waited until that they were close enough to swing the Robot knocking them down to the floor. He jumped over each of their unconscious figures then lowered the Robot down to the floor by his side with a look of anger directed toward someone set in front of him. He spat out the laser pistol into his hand and lowered his hand to his side.

"You. . ." Kalla said. "Have taken down several of my best drones."

"Trained by the best people," Joey said. "Comes with the field."

"So you are from _that_ civilization," Kalla said.

"Give me his power pack," Joey said.

"You're a child soldier," Kalla said. "And you mean this?" she waved the power pack from side to side in mid-air with a smirk then lowered it down to her side. "You are not capable of getting what you want without killing people."

"I have to try," Joey said. "Going against my nature comes with self-control."

"And where did you learn that?" Kalla asked.

"A child doesn't kill people," Joey said. "That is what they say."

"You do realize," Kalla said. "Even if they returned you to your people. . . whatever adopting process was set to be done would be out of the question," she stepped close and closer toward the boy. "Why not stay with me and be a child?"

"And be someone's test bed?" Joey asked. "I want to surround myself with people who won't hurt me."

"Your allies," Kalla said.

"That's the only way I can have a childhood," Joey said.

"You are never going to have a childhood," Kalla said, earning a bemused smile from Joey. 

"I appreciate your offer and hearing your opinion," Joey said. "But, this right now? This is the best life I can have." He raised the laser pistol in the direction of Kalla with a determined expression on his face. "Now, hand over the power pack or else."

"You will kill me," Kalla said.

"No," Joey shook his head. "I will leave you alive."

"That's a empty threat," Kalla said.

"Not really," Joey shook his head. "It's loaded," he held his hand out. "Hand it over."


	12. Chapter 12

"Take the grate off, Jarold!"

Jarold slid his fingers into the lid then yanked it off with a clatter.

"You go first, old man," Jarold said.

"No, no, no," Smith protested. "You go first."

"Look," Jarold said. "I feel much safer going behind a adult."

"I have the mind of a child," Smith said. "Not a adult!"

Ay-La sighed, frustrated, then threw herself in to the air vent.

"Ay-La!"

Jarold went into the tunnel after her.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," Smith said, looking around in the mist of his panic. "Will isn't going to like this."

Smith looked toward the doorway, hoping against chance, then heard the sounds of boots.

"Wait for me!" Smith cried.

Smith knelt down then crawled into the tunnel going at it quickly. Ay-La was the first to crash into the water then got up to her feet and was a little unsteady. Jarold caught Ay-La by the shoulder helping her adjust to being on her feet. From the other end of the tunnel, Smith fell out crashing into the water with a yelp. Ay-La put in the grate back where it belonged.

Jarold helped the elder up to his feet. Jarold kept his grip tight on Smith's hand then rushed after Ay-La through the passage way. The duo arrived to the sewer drain. Smith grimaced at what lay ahead of him. Ay-La and Jarold were the first to dart into the sewer drain. Smith followed suit crawling quickly inside the icky flow of water. He crawled to the edge then fell crashing to the body of water. Smith looked both ways in alarm searching for them.

Smith dived into the water leaving behind lacking any splash at all. Jarold was gesturing back to the elder beckoning him on. Smith  looked over seeing several shadows belonging to figures standing above the pool. His eyes widened as dread seeped through his chest making it feel tight, if he weren't underwater then he would be sweating, his head became dizzy. And fear trickled down his skin in the form of goosebumps.

A hand grabbed on to Smith's hand yanking him away from the path of the security guards. He turned away then swam with the children right out of the tunnel leading into the free open space full of fish that was swimming past them and underneath them. Smith looked around spotting several catfish going to and from.

They continued swimming until their feet hit the ground and  they can run far on the ground. Ay-la picked up the bucket by the handle as they fled through the forest. Smith tossed off the helmet running on speed that belonged to a individual far longer than him. The zipper was unzipped to the alien suit then slipped out in such a way that it appeared to be taken off with a snap. The uniform landed to the ground from behind the group as they got further and further from it going over a steep hill.

They stopped, looking up, watching the spacecraft fly into the air.

"Good riddance!" Smith scoffed.

"Where are they?" Ay-La looked over the hill.

"They will be here," Smith assured. "Soon," he scanned the lay out beneath them searching for their figures. "Robot goes very slow."

"How slow?"

"Longer than it took for us to get here," Smith sat down on to a rock. "We may have to wait."

"I don't like what I am feeling," Jarold said.

"Oh? Downer already?" Smith raised a brow looking down upon the child. "You shouldn't be thinking the worst since we have escaped it."

"Not all of us," Jarold said. "There was a cost."

"A cost that twenty-three may find worth it," Ay-La said.

Smith looked at Ay-La twice feeling his heart sink at how she referred to the boy. It wasn't a name. It was a designation for someone that wasn't a person. A machine not a sapient being that lurked around and talked like any ordinary person. Ay-La was a child. And she still did not know any better being from a civilization that treated clones differently.

The older man looked down toward the bottom of the steep hill cradling his hand on to his knee.

Jarold and Ay-La sat on the boulder waiting patiently with the old man.

* * *

Slowly, but surely, Jarold's eyes caught sight of a gray object slowly driving among the green terrain standing out as a kind sight to see with sore eyes. He bolted up to his feet with a start then waved after the machine. Joey was on Robot's back clasping on to the hooks visibly sweating. Smith was the second member of the group to step up to his feet from alongside Jarold.

Smith bolted down the path similar to how a thunder bolt would when unleashed in dark sky during a bad storm then picked the boy up into his arms. In the next moment, the child was placed against the boulder with his eyes drifting open and close. Smith took out a handkerchief then dropped it into the bucket, dipped it in the water, then squeezed the contents out and patted on the boy's forehead. Joey relaxed, closing his eyes, then fell off to sleep.

"Is he alright?" Ay-La asked.

"He was not injured during the escape," Robot said. "That I am sure of."

"A nap is what he needs," Smith said. "Joey has been through something that was very intense. Everyone has different reactions after getting out of those events. His reaction is unique." he patted along Joey's forehead with the handkerchief then turned his attention off on to the children. "He is a very tired old soldier in the body of a child."

"He doesn't look well," Jarold said.

"Otherwise, he is unharmed," Smith said. "This was his first field mission without his people."

"So what are you saying?" Ay-La asked. "He is going into withdraw from not being around testosterone?"

"No," Smith said. "That is not what I said."

"You did kind of implied it," Jarold agreed.

"That there is some kind of pheromones that they release after a mission they do and make each other feel better?" Smith asked.

"Not uncommon for our people," Ay-La said. "But it's for a different purpose. It's for feeling happy. It's a addiction for him. If he doesn't get that required burst of testosterone then his allegiance will change from our side to his side."

Smith looked down toward the young boy, knelt down to his side, bitterly.

"What kind of biological engineering was done to his poor young man?" he looked down in concern. "They leave him no choice of who he wants to be."

"He could have had made that choice for himself but someone made it for him," Ay-La said. "He won't be innocent. He will be very rebellious."

Smith looked toward Ay-la then toward Jarold.

"Do you mean to tell me that child soldiers never go through puberty?" Smith asked.

They stared back at him.

"Puberty?"

Smith had a low laugh in bemusement.

"You must have another word for it on your world," Smith said. "A person grows from this chaotic time, physically, biologically, and mentally."

"Ooooooohhh!" Jarold snapped his fingers. "You mean the Revel Years," Jarold said. "We all go through that."

"You mean to say that he is going to grow up before our eyes?"  Ay-La asked.

"He will become a teenager," Smith said. "That is all he will grow into for the time being." He turned his attention toward the resting boy. "We can only hope that he wakes up soon rather than later. Withdraw takes hours to do."

"He is going to change," Jarold said.

"And he won't be the same person that we knew before," Ay-La said.

"His memories won't," Smith reassured while tucking his handkerchief away. "We can control our nature," he picked up the boy into his arms then added with contempt. "Nature cannot control us."

The children shared a glance with each other then followed the elderly man down the path.

* * *

The Chariot rolled through the path as Will scanned the distance for the familiar black and purple blip belonging to the familiar figure. Will hummed a space song as the other men were being silent with their eyes peeled out for the small group. His eyes wandered toward the afternoon sky catching figures that decorated his childhood in space. Ships, alien wildlife, and monuments that his mind had tucked in his mind as a piece never to forget. Will had a fond smile turning his attention off from the sky turning his attention down toward the path ahead.

"Hey, Captain," Mason started.

"Ask away," Will said.

"What makes you say that you're from a alternate universe?" Mason asked.

"Yes," Gale agreed. "What does make you say that?"

"The best way I can tell you is that I feel it," Will said. "It feels like the one I am from but it is different apart to that."

"I see," Mason said. "So where you're from, we never met and never likely will."

"Yeah," Will said. "Pretty much. Knowing you, you are probably better off not meeting my other friend."

"Other friend?" Mason asked.

"Major Don West, pilot by trade," Will said. "Good man at heart. He was the real brawn of the family." He looked toward Gale with a bright Robinson smile. "Like you are, Gale."

"Sounds like he and I would have gotten along swimmingly," Gale said.

"You would have a lot to talk about," Will said.

"Hey!" Mason leaned forward. "I see them!"

The group turned their attention in the direction that Mason pointed in.

"There, they are!" Will said, cheerfully.

The Chariot drove on coming to a stop from beside the group that had paused in their tracks. Gale was the first member of the group to open the door and they crashed against the Chariot taking turns telling what they had just went through. Slowly, but surely, Will's eyebrows rose listening intently to what each members of the group had to say despite cutting each other off.

"And that's what we went through this morning!" Ay-La finished. "Going on a adventure, Captain?"

"A adventure that requires Robot's expertise and Gale to escort you back to the Jupiter 2," Will lowered his brows. "Your fishing trip sounds like it was very boring, Doctor Smith."

Smith's eyes widened leaning back in shock as though hit with a Earth shattering revelation.

"I wish it were," Smith shook his head with a scoff.

"I need a lift," Robot said.

"Mason," Will said. "Gale, help him in."

The men lifted the machine into the Chariot then Gale closed the door from behind Mason who slipped back into the chariot. The Chariot rolled on ahead of the small group that watched it go. Smith and the children toward the direction that the Jupiter 2 was in with Gale all with a grimace.

"Who wants fish for lunch?" Smith asked.

"No thanks," the children said in unison then laughed heading on with Gale in the lead looking around warily. 


	13. Chapter 13

"What is the matter, Doctor Smith?"

It was night and the hangar bay door was closed underneath letting only the residential deck staircase down leading in. It was only Smith, Will, and Robot outside of the Jupiter 2. Robot was performing patrol in front of the ship. The forcefield generator was up and running providing a protective bubble around the ship. Smith was staring at the spacecraft like it were something that he didn't recognize. That look on the doctor's face drew some concern from the younger man.

"Haven't you noticed the Jupiter 2 looks different by the outside?" Smith asked, softly.

"Yes," Will said, nodding, the concern easing away. "I have."

"Such as being a little larger?" Smith looked toward Will. "Even wider. Like. . . ." Smith paused for emphasis. "A _lot_ larger."

"I noticed," Will said.

"There wasn't two sets of support beams before, one without stair steps and one with them," Smith was visibly bothered by it. "Wasn't how we left her the first time around at the Junk planet."

"I just know how to use it," Will said, then had a shrug. "I don't know how but I do."

"Even the additional levels to the residential deck?" Smith asked.

"Yes," Will said.

Smith's eyes cast down toward the ground rather perplexed then back up toward the younger man.

"We were brought here intentionally," Smith said.

"It certainly feels that way," Will said. "But why age us and give you ministrokes is beyond me."

Smith turned away from Will confused, hurt, seeking for answers that weren't there.

"I am really scared about what awaits for us on this planet, Will," Smith admitted. "Just us and strangers."

"Like old times with you," Will said. 

"This is different," Smith said, shifting toward Will. "They _wanted_ to come. And have no interest in trying to change the course. Company like that isn't easy to find." Will looked off toward the golden illuminated threshold then back toward Smith. "I am afraid that whatever reason the user of this trans dimensional scanner saw fit . . . It is not going to be a easy road," his eyes moved toward the doorway then back toward Will. "Getting what we want."

"They need our help," Will said. "That's why we are here."

"Just us?" Smith asked.

"Not just us, Doctor Smith," Will said, shaking his head. "Robot, Gale, Mason. . . and the Jupiter."

Will looked up toward the night sky with his back to Smith as wonder and optimism set between adventure rested in his eyes. 

"There is a reason why they came into our orbits,"

Will came toward the stair case then turned toward the older man.

"A lot of people need our help," his hand glided along the rail. "Mom, dad, Don, Judy, and Penny can't be that help for one reason or another," he stopped mid-way then turned toward the older man. "And we are going to help those people."

Smith came to the front of the stairs.

"And my mini-strokes?" Smith asked.

"Is what you think it is," Will said.

Will turned away then felt a hand placed onto his shoulder and he turned his head to see the elder standing beside him.

"William," Smith said. "Whatever you will consider after my passing. Don't. It is not worth it. Don't lash it out at those around you."

"What makes you think I will do that?" Will asked, cocking up a brow rather concerned for the doctor.

"Because you are the most emotionally healthy man I have known," Smith said, squeezing the man's shoulder with a genuine concerned look.  "And I am scared about what the future will be like for you being without one of your closest and dearest friends."

"I will have Robot as company," Will said.

"You, alone, on Alpha Centauri without organic company," Smith said, incredulously.  

"I will have made plenty of new friends by then," Will said.

"Who are good people?"  Smith raised a silver but thinned brow.

"There is always a chance for that," Will said, earning a dark look from Smith after lowering his eyebrow. "Gale and Mason for instance."

"You need to consider waking me up for important events to save what time I do have left in this life during the voyage," Smith said.  "After the children have been handled accordingly."

Will shook his head with hands on his hips.

"The day I let you go in stasis is the day _I_ go in stasis, Doctor Smith," Will said. "And that's final."

Jarold appeared at the doorway.

"Doctor Smith, Captain Robinson?" Smith let go of Will's shoulder to cradle his hands.

"Yes?" the men looked toward Jarold.

"Which one of you is going to tell us a bed time story?" Jarold asked. "Ay-La refuses to fall asleep."

Smith looked down toward Jarold.

"I'll do it, my boy," Smith said.

"Alright," Jarold said, then walked off.

"I remember when I was your boy," Will had a fond smile.

Smith shook his head turning toward Will.

"You are always going to be _my boy_ ," Smith said. "Growing up or dying will not change that," then the old man softly added. "I wouldn't leave your side if it came down to it."

Smith walked past Will into the residential deck then Will walked in and the door closed behind him.


End file.
